indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Satipo
''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' novel |profession=*Guide *Thief |allegiances= }} Satipo was a Peruvian guide/thief who, in 1936, along with Barranca and several porters, helped guide American archaeologist Indiana Jones to the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors. Biography Satipo and Barranca frequently hung out at Machete Landing in between expeditions. In 1936, Satipo and Indiana Jones were the only members of their expedition to reach and enter the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors. After a fearful encounter with spiders, Satipo followed Jones in swinging across a pit on Indy's bullwhip. After Jones acquired the Chachapoyan Fertility Idol, the greedy Satipo betrayed him, stole the idol and left Jones to die. However, Jones chased after Satipo and when he finally reached him, he discovered that Satipo had been killed by a spike trap which protruded from a wall. Jones recovered the idol from his dead guide and continued his escape from the cave.Raiders of the Lost Ark Jones returned to the temple some years later to find Satipo's corpse still attached to the trap that had taken his life. The archaeologist reproached him for not throwing him his whip when he had the opportunity and continued on his way.Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine Behind the scenes Satipo was portrayed by Alfred Molina in Raiders of the Lost Ark. Satipo had the distinction of being the first big film role of Molina's acting career. In Lawrence Kasdan's first draft of Raiders of the Lost Ark, Satipo flees the boulder with Indiana Jones, only to be killed once outside the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors by the Hovitos (a fate which would later go to Barranca in the finished film).The Complete Making of Indiana Jones In the video game Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures, Satipo's role is greatly reduced. There he simply informs Jones that the Hovitos are near then disappears from the narrative without explanation and without betraying Jones. Satipo appears in the game LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, in which he actually manages to escape from the temple along with Indy, only to then betray him when it is revealed he was working for René Emile Belloq all along. In LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues, the Peru sequence is omitted despite Satipo being a playable character. Satipo, like Barranca, never appears in the Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular! at Disney World. In the show Indy independently goes to the temple to retrieve the golden idol. In the TV special, LEGO Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick, Satipo's role is the same as the movie. However, when he betrays Jones and claims the idol for himself, Indy knocks him out with the idol, and continues his escape. There were plans by Kenner in the 1980s for a Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors set which would have included an action figure of Satipo. The set, however, went ultimately unproduced when the whole Indiana Jones toyline was abruptly cancelled, although some concept art was made.SEE CONCEPT ART FOR CANCELED INDIANA JONES TOYS FROM 1980'S KENNER at The Week In Nerd Appearances *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' novel *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' comic *''Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures'' *''Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' Sources *''Raiders of the Lost Ark: The Illustrated Screenplay'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook'' * * *''The Complete Making of Indiana Jones'' *''Temple Escape'' Notes and references External links * ja:サティーポ ru:Сатипо Category:Characters appearing in Raiders of the Lost Ark Category:Deceased Category:Peruvians Category:Thieves